Nike
Nike Harbring is a main character who first appears in Auburn Sunset. He also stars in his own spin-off prequel, Bang For Your Buck. He is voice acted by Jay-Jay-Bloodhound. Appearance Nike is a tall man with spikey chestnut hair, green eyes and tanned skin. He wears a ripped grey shirt with a tattered poncho, leather belt, fingerless gauntlets, baggy pants and boots. The belt around his waist also holds two throwing knives and his sheathe. He also uses a bastard sword. Personality Nike is driven mainly on the will to survive and living life for only the things he wants, which is money, fighting, food and sex. He has a crude and loud behavior, often swearing in every sentence or shouting whatever he says. He enjoys picking fights for fun and skipping his bills, preferring to freeload off of others than to actually spend what he has earned. Early Life Nike was born in the small village of Drelk, located in the valleys of Talhe. He was trained from a young age to be a fighter by his father, and helped defend the village from attacks by wild beasts and demons. Once he was old enough to leave home, Nike made it his mission to make his own fortune and live a life of luxury, unlike the one he had grown up in. Bang for Your Buck He worked as a mercenary, traveling city to city, looking for hired work and bounties from fighting. At the beginning of the game, Nike leaves the farm he has been staying at and ventures into the Kingdom of Tiletia to search for the brothel located in town. While searching for the brothel, Nike gets caught up in helping (and terrorizing) the many locals found in Tiletia. Auburn Sunset It isn't until Nike meets Cisaya that he becomes a traveling companion and her partner in hunting demons for the Tiletia kingdom. He first meets Cisaya in the woods near the shores of Talhe and attempts to mug her, but ends up falling flat on his face because he was starving and out of energy. Although he is thankful for Cisaya paying for a meal and lodgings for them both, he dislikes her company and only agrees to become her guide for the large rewards. The two of them travel to the Tiletia Kingdom to find work as Demon Hunters and become partners during various missions. While living in the kingdom, Nike makes use of the many brothels and pubs of the city. Upon meeting Cindell, who completely and utterly rejects his lifestyle and attitude, Nike slowly tries to change to impress her. He finds Jaine cute and treats her like a little sister, which often gets him scorned because he forgets to refer to her as royalty. When they are escorting Jaine to the other kingdom, he fights against the vampires, and clashes with Aslex. After Aslex kidnaps Jaine, he sees Aslex as his main rival. Cindell's imprisonment only acts as further motivation to go to the vampire's lair and defeat Aslex. However, when he is captured instead, he grows angry and restless as time passes, because he fears for Cindell's life. The information of demon slavery does not have any impact on Nike, and he is still solely focused on returning Jaine to the kingdom and saving Cindell. Category:Auburn Sunset Category:Characters